


What Happens in Nar Shaddaa stays in Nar Shaddaa

by Wownomore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, man love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Relationships: Lord Borias Wownomore/ Theron Shan
Kudos: 1





	What Happens in Nar Shaddaa stays in Nar Shaddaa

3632bby Nar Shaddaa Wownomore stronghold midtown Promenade  
___________________

Gault stared at Theron. “ Theron, it’s your go.”  
Theron, lost in thought, shook his head. “sorry. I fold.”  
Hylo looked down at her Sebaac chips. “ me too.” she smiled at Theron. “distracted again? what was it this time?”  
Theron rested his chin in his hand. “ I was remembering the first time I saw Borias.”  
Hylo nodded. “on Manaan? Yeah, you told me that story. It was pretty intense.”  
“ that was the first time we spoke. this time was here, on Nar Shaddaa.”  
“didn’t you used to be afraid of him?”  
Theron sighed, lamenting. “yeah, before I knew I was in love with him. he’s so intense, so passionate.”  
Hylo stared at Borias, who was talking to Arcann by the window.  
“ I still can’t believe he murdered Suresh that was so brutal.”  
“trust me, if you had really known her like I do, you would understand why he did it.”  
“Borias is so warm, so passionate, and he loves you so much. I didn’t think he could be so vicious.”  
Theron sighed. “when I met him, he was the emperor’s wrath. I was afraid of his power, but now I see that it’s just a part of him. He’s still powerful, only now he fights for something better. He loves completely, unselfishly, totally dedicated to a cause.”  
“ I know he’s totally dedicated to you." She looked at him sideways. “I’ve seen a lot of couples Theron. Some good, a lot bad, but I’ve never seen someone who was completely invested like he is with you. I’m sure if you told him to jump out of the airlock, or off a cliff, he would do it, gladly."  
“I could never understand how people would sacrifice themselves in the name of love, but now that I’m with him, I really get it.”  
Borias came up behind him, placing his hands on Theron’s shoulders. “get what?”  
Theron turned his head to look up at him. “ I was telling her about the first time I saw you here on Nar Shaddaa.”  
Borias chuckled. “I had forgotten about that.”  
Arcann stood at the floor to ceiling window, looking out at the city.  
“this city really isn’t that different from Zakuul.”  
“no, it really is not.” Borias said, turning to look at him.  
“except there’s no hutts. “ hylo said, smiling.  
Gault sighed. “ if we’re done playing, I’m going to head out. plenty of goodies to find on Nar Shaddaa.”  
“thank you for coming Gault.” Borias said.  
Gault scoffed. “I just came for the hidden treasure in this city.”  
Theron chuckled. “Still the same Gault. always ready to find treasure wherever he is.”  
Gault shrugged. “and that’s a bad thing?”  
“nope. It’s what’s been keeping this alliance going all this time, that’s for sure.” Hylo said cheerfully.  
“if you want to stay awhile, there are extra rooms upstairs. feel free to make yourself at home.” Borias offered.  
“yeah, we might be awhile.” Gault said, smiling.  
Borias nodded. “have fun you two. If we need you for anything, I shall halo you.”  
“sure thing Commander.” hylo said cheerfully. “Comon Gault, the city awaits.”  
“take one of the Speeders on the terrace. “ Borias instructed.  
“thanks..” Gault said, taking Hylo's hand and headed out through the glass doors and onto the terrace.  
Borias smiled at Arcann. “if you will excuse me, I wish to turn in for the night. will you and Senya be all right?”  
Arcann nodded. “we will be fine. it was good of you to bring us here. we needed a change of scenery.”  
Theron chuckled. “well, you may be in for a surprise.”  
“ make yourselves at home.” Borias said softly. “one of the droids can assist you if you need anything.”  
“Thank you.” Arcann said, watching Borias take Theron back upstairs.  
When they got to the bedroom, Borias waved his hand over the door pad on the wall.  
“ I know they will not disturb us, but I got in the habit of putting the force field up when we wish to be alone.” He grinned.  
“we finally get some alone time? Theron grinned.  
“Gault and Hylo are out on the town, Senya and Arcann are downstairs. I know they will respect our privacy.” he moved towards Theron sitting on the end of the large bed in the middle of the circular room.  
Theron looked up at him, standing between his spread legs. He slid his hands up the sides of his muscular legs, sliding his hands up under the leather tunic of the armor.  
“ I only ask one thing Borias.”  
Borias stroked is his face gently with the back of his fingers. “I am listening.”  
Theron started to unbuckle the leather pants. “ you always make love to me. I think it’s my turn to love you back.”  
Borias, always the alpha, bowed to his beloved. he moved his hands over his head, running his fingers through Theron's brown spiked hair.  
“I love you so much Theron. I would give you anything that you wish. you only need ask.”  
Theron smiled up at him as he freed Borias' penis from the tight leather pants, his fingers wrapped around the penis which was fully erect now.  
Theron moved his other hand up to Borias' heart, sliding it across the tight red leather.  
Borias placed his hand over Theron's on his chest, holding it there.  
once his penis was inside Theron's mouth, he held his head, stroking his hair.  
Theron slid his other hand up to Borias' chest, feeling his heartbeat strong under his hands. his breath quickening, he clutched his chest like a cat that was kneading it’s mother.  
Borias moaned with the pleasure as he came, letting out a hard satisfied breath.  
Theron wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he was done, then reached for a cloth to wipe it off with.  
“we should take turns more often.” Borias smiled sweetly at him, sliding his hands under the collar of his jacket, stroking Theron’s throat.  
“okay by me.” Theron smiled warmly at him. “Now, would you allow me to finish making love to you my Lord?”  
Borias slid the jacket off of his shoulders.“ I am always up for an adventure.”  
Theron pulled Borias pants off of him. “you make me so happy.” He stood up and unbuckled the straps on the Zakuulan armor, removing it from Borias body.  
“it is my pleasure.” Now nude, Borias continued to undress Theron.  
When Theron was undressed, Borias kneeled on the bed, Theron sliding up close to him. they caressed each other, sliding hands over each other’s bodies, kissing, nuzzling and massaging each other.  
After several minutes, Theron slid his hand up under the pillow and grabbed the tube of cream there. He massaged Borias ass, rubbing his hands over the firm muscle, then massaged Borias anus, thoroughly lubricating it.  
Borias moaned with pleasure as Theron massaged him, enjoying his soft touch. it was different being on the receiving end for a change.  
Theron slid his hands around to his chest gripping him firmly, then entered him slowly.  
Borias grunted.” Ohh Theron.”  
Borias grunted.” Ohh Theron.”  
Once Theron entered him, he pumped slowly at first, then gained momentum, pumping faster.  
Borias moaned with pleasure, breathing heavily.  
Theron let out and heavy sigh when he came.  
“Lana was right. you are good at everything.” He held Theron's hands over his chest.  
Theron smiled contently, resting his chin on Borias shoulder.  
“ I’m happy I could please you.”  
Boris reached to touch Therons face, stroking his cheek, turning his head to kiss him.  
“do not stop now.”  
“again?”  
“yes.” Borias stretched forward, spreading out on the bed, legs akimbo.  
Theron positioned himself behind him, running his hands over Borias muscular back, then slid his hands over Borias hips and grabbed him firmly before entering him again.  
Borias grunted as Theron entered him, gripping the bed under the pillow beneath his face.

Theron really knew what he was doing. Borias didn’t know of Theron’s past. He never asked, he only knew of the Jedi Lazuli, but obviously Theron had male lovers as well, though he never spoke of it. He was content with the way things were. If Theron wished to discuss it, he would listen, but he didn’t want to bring up any memories for Theron. It seemed that he had enough bad ones, and Borias didn’t want to spoil it by asking about it.  
After about an hour of making love, Theron finally stopped, then cuddled up against Borias who wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping peacefully the rest of the night.


End file.
